


Lost and Found

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jacob is a dad, Reunion kind of, Rooks - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jacob welcomes new Rooks, he gets a sweet surprise in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllannaStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/gifts).



> Hello! This was requested by AllannaStone :) Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Requests are oppppen!

Today was a very important day for Jacob. Today he will welcome new members to the Rooks. He usually gathers new members for his gang after a few months after the previous meeting.

Today he will welcome a small group of new Rooks. Jacob Frye was excited like that day when he and Evie announced after a gang fight to welcome whoever wants to join them and be proud Rooks.

Evie.. God, did he missed his sister. He went some time ago to visit her and her husband Henry in India, but it was temporary, not permanent and it hurt. He missed their constant bickering, their childish and serious fights. Most of all, he missed her because she is his only family left.

In India she has Henry and their own family, but he- he doesn’t have anyone except the Rooks. He spends most of his time with Rooks, training them, having some fun with them, but he always comes home alone and to be greeted by no one, just silence.

That silence keeps haunting him and sometimes he’s scared that he will forever be alone.

Jacob stood in front of his bedroom mirror, looking at himself. He was slimmer, but the same look on his face stayed. He might be older, wiser, but he was still the same guy who was reckless, maybe less, but not a lot has changed.

He took one last look at him and put his famous top hat on his head. He took all of his weapons, put them in their usual places – his coat pockets, blades on his wrists, some guns on the sides and quickly left his house.

He felt like a happy kid inside, he felt giddy – that’s how much he loved welcoming new Rooks in his arms and his gang.

He felt happiest with them. They became his second family, the one that is always there for him.

He was walking quickly, didn’t want to be late and wanted to leave a good impression as their leader.

The weather was a bit colder than yesterday, coloured leaves falling down on streets, roads, making the colourless lives get some colours. Autumn was nice season and Jacob started to like it, as years started to go.

Jacob soon saw some of the Rooks hanging around their usual place and greeted them with a quick ‘good morning’, hand shake and shared some jokes.

He slipped inside and ran the stairs to his office. He checked for any messages from anyone, made a quick note to give a quick visit to his good, old friend – Frederick Abberline. 

Jacob heard more rustling downstairs, some of the older members greeting someone and he took as his sign to show up and introduce himself officially.

Jacob almost flew down the stairs and stood on top of the wooden table in the middle of the huge room.

‘Hello! Welcome to the Rooks. I’m Jacob Frye and I’ll be your leader, boss and I—‘ Jaocb stopped talking when his gaze stopped at the young woman in the middle of crowd full of new members.

The girl was so… Familiar. He heard some murmuring and he shook his head and told the rest of his speech, then jumped down. He was anxious to go and take a closer look at the new girl, but didn’t want to seem rude for others, who were asking some various questions.

Jacob answered shortly and quickly, which wasn’t at all like him but he quickly apologised, promising to find them later and talk to them. The new Rooks nodded and went off to drink some beer with the others members.

Jacob’s eyes couldn’t find the mysterious girl, so he activated his eagle vision and soon spotted her in the corner of the pub, silently looking at him.

The man swallowed and started to come closer to her.

As closer he got to her, the more his eyes went wide with a sudden realisation. The girl’s facial structure was painfully familiar. Way too familiar, he noticed. Those eyes, that little smirk playing on her lips, cheekbones, hair colour and even eye colour.

He stood in front of her shocked. He didn’t even know what to say. He had no idea how it could have happened.

‘What’s your name?’ He asked quietly.

Jacob didn’t know why he was so afraid of her or to hear her voice.

‘Ruth. It’s Ruth.’ She smiled a little.

Her voice soft, a bit deep. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes, knowing that he didn’t know her but she knew him.

But before he could even muster a word, he felt the girl’s arms around his neck, her face in the crook of his neck, smiling softly. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, inhaling a sweet scent of hers, when he heard those soft words fall from her lips, that confirmed his suspicion.

‘Hello, Father.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Ruth share a few stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a second part! I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> The second part is more about them both talking about Ruth's mother, their past, but I hope you will still like it!

It’s been few days after welcoming new Rooks and few days after Jacob met Ruth, his daughter. They both tried to start conversations, but it was a bit harder when they both thought, meaning they didn’t know anything about each other, and Ruth wanted to keep it a secret for awhile who she is to Jacob.

At first Jacob was confused by her request, but Ruth explained that she doesn’t want to be talked about when she is not present and if anyone knew that she is one of the legendary’s master assassin’s daughter – that would mean high expectations from the other members.

But today was one of those days, when there isn’t much job and from time to time the leader of the Rooks let’s his Rooks to have some free time, after all, the intense workout that they all have can cause a lot of pains.

Jacob was up in his office, clearing papers from his messy table, but at the same time thinking how to bond with his daughter.

Few days ago, he didn’t even know he had a child and now… He’s lost. He doesn’t know what to do.

Communicating with children isn’t hard for him, but this time – it’s different. This is his daughter, the one who is so grown up, an adult, a person he never knew even existed.  
He was startled from his deep thoughts by a soft knocking on his wooden door. He looked up and smiled softly at his daughter.

‘Ruth, please come in.’

Jacob quickly took some random papers from the most comfortable chair in the small room and gestured for her to take a seat. He himself plopped down on his own chair.  
Before Jacob could say anything, Ruth beat him to it.

‘You’re messy.’ She smiled.

‘So I’ve been told too many times, I’ve lost the count.’ He grinned.

‘I figured since today there isn’t much happening, maybe.. We could spend some time together, get to know each other?’ Her eyes were pleading and Jacob could never say ‘no’ to his little girl.

‘Of course, love. Actually, I was planning to go and find you and get to know you, after I was done with this mess, but you beat me to it!’

‘Sorry..’

‘Don’t apologise, love, you’ve done nothing wrong. Now, where should we start?’

‘Tell me how you met my mother.’ Jacob was opening his mouth, when his daughter interrupted him again. ‘If you remember her, of course.’

‘I do, I do remember her. I’m not that kind of a guy who sleeps with a girl and leaves right away.’

Ruth raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

‘Really?’ She slowly spoke.

‘Well, not anymore! Jesus, some things do change in time! But yes, I do remember her. You do look more like me, which is perfectly fine with me, but you have something of hers. We actually been together for awhile back in the day, but it didn’t work out.’ Jacob smiled sadly.

‘Because you were an assassin?’

‘Yeah.. She said that she didn’t want to live in a constant danger, because I’m a wanted assassin and in worry, because she cared for me too much.. So we drifted apart, she went one way, I went the other way.. But I never knew she got pregnant..’

‘She didn’t know for awhile herself, she found out about her pregnancy sometime after you guys broke up. Or so she told me.’

‘What do you mean ‘or so she told me’?’

‘Well.. You are nothing like she described. Of course, you were younger back then, more reckless, but I think she went way too far with her description of you.’ Ruth chuckled.  
‘Really? What did she say about me? How she described me to you?’ Jacob’s curiosity was raising more and more.

‘She said the you were very reckless, always causing trouble, very loud, liked to have some fun and that was one of the few reasons why she decided to break up with you.’ Ruth saw how Jacob listened to every word, but she knew If she continued, he will be hurt in the end. ‘But I rather not have told you everything what she said about you to me, because as I said, you turned out to be way more different than I expected. Of course, I heard stories about your recklessness, but you did a lot of good, too.’

‘From your comment, I guess I wasn’t exactly a favourite person in your mother’s life, huh?’ He smirked a bit.

‘You could say, but she wasn’t brilliant herself.’ Ruth looked down but then quickly averted her eyes to her father’s face. ‘I have a question for you: what did you saw in my mother that attracted you to her?’

Jacob was shocked, he wasn’t expecting THAT question. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. He let out a deep breath and looked back to his daughter’s eyes.

‘Your mother was not like other women I have met in my life before.. She was something new, you know? I think what really attracted me the most to her not her beauty, but her stubbornness. The way she could easily stand up for herself, fight for herself, she was similar to me. She was a fighter. I don’t know if your mother told you, but she actually was a member of the Rooks for awhile, that’s how we managed to keep our relationship steady. My sister actually disapproved of her, she didn’t like her for some reason unknown to me. They both would fight a lot and it took a lot of convincing for the to call it a truce, for everyone’s sake. After that, I thought we will be happy, but I was wrong. Your mother, as I said before, she was way far different from the other women. She was unpredictable, too, which always kept me on my toes. So it was no surprise when she one day told me she wants to quit and leave the Rooks behind her. I was used to her unpredictable decisions, so I told her I’m okay with it. After that, we were together for awhile, but we soon started to fight more and more, mainly because of my ‘job’. The last fight was the hardest.. I remember when she yelled many cruel words at me and you know what I did, love?’  
Ruth knew what he did, she just knew it. Anyone would know what he did from the way he spoke about her, the way his eyes shined when he talked about her. The man still loved her mother, after so many years of being apart.

After so many years, after so many cruel things she did to him, he still loved her.

‘What did you do?’ She faintly whispered.

‘I took it. I took it all. Every word, every punch she threw at me. I took it all in, because I was a man who was hopelessly in love with this damn woman and couldn’t do anything.’  
‘You’re still are in love with her, father.’ She smiled sadly at him. ‘But you’re better without her. Believe me when I say this. When she first told me how you met, I instantly wanted to meet you, but she wasn’t fond of the idea. She would always find a way to get me rid of the idea of meeting you, my father.’

‘She played us good, kid, really good.’ He took her hand and squeezed it. ‘But even she did some fucked up shit, how is she?’

Ruth snorted and tried to cover it up, but Jacob already had a wicked glint in his eyes.

‘I take it, that she is perfectly perfect, huh?’

‘Oh yes! You know, maybe we should pay a visit to her one day, what do you say?’

‘Sounds exciting. I would like to see her after so many years and to see what is going on with her, since you’re laughing at her.’

‘One thing for sure, you’re going to be my shield, because she will want to kill me after she sees me.’

‘Why would she want to kill you?’ But soon the man saw everything in his daughter’s face and laughed out loud. ‘You ran away! Oh my God!’

‘It was quite hard, considering she was breathing on my neck 24/7. Stop laughing, it’s not funny! Dad!’

‘Okay, okay. I’m sorry.’ Jacob wiped the tears from his eyes. ‘So, the change of subject – what are your hobbies?’

‘Except fighting, drawing. I have a thing for art.’

‘Do you had any supplies back at your mother’s?’

‘A few pencils. That’s all.’

‘Well, maybe we should go out and buy some things for you?’

‘You sure? Do you really want to spend your money on some art supplies?’ Ruth was a bit nervous about it.

‘Of course, love, you’re my daughter and I’m gonna treat you like a princess. Now up and go!’

Ruth stood up and saluted him.

‘Yes, sir!’

Jacob whacked her on the back of her head when she turned away and they both ran down the stairs, laughing and carefree, just like it was supposed to be from the start.

 

Like father, like daughter.


End file.
